Sleepless Roads
by kendokao
Summary: It's been three years since the Cell Games, three years since Goku's death. On a sleepless night, Gohan visits his father's grave.


Disclaimer: This story is a not-for-profit fan work based on Akira Toriyama's _Dragon Ball_ series. I claim no affiliation with Bird Studios, Toei, or FUNimation.

A/N: Written with Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me" in mind. Might I suggest giving the song a listen as you read?

**Sleepless Roads**

A silvery sliver of moonlight slipped through the window, casting a gentle glow on two young boys as they slept peacefully on the floor of the room they shared. In truth, only one of them was asleep. The two-and-a-half-year-old sweetly sucked his thumb, lost in childish dreams; his thirteen-year-old brother, however, could not sleep so easily. Instead he lay awake, his thoughts reaching out into the night.

Son Gohan stared out the window at the brilliant sapphire sky, and an impulse overcame him. Careful not to disturb his baby brother, he gently disentangled himself from the covers and slipped out through the bedroom window.

A burst of cool air hit him in the face, and he welcomed it. He ran, savoring the freedom it brought. The stars twinkled above as though to greet him. Gohan smiled as he made his way to a familiar place.

The boy stopped as he came to one of his father's favorite places—the waterfall where the two of them used to go fishing. Gohan lay down in the grass, alone with his thoughts. All was silent except for the soothing sound of the water as it poured into the small river below.

Today had been the third anniversary of the Cell Games—the third anniversary of Gohan's father's death. The day had passed fairly quietly; the cities had been bustling and full of action with all of their parades in honor of Mr. Satan, Earth's supposed "savior," but back at Mount Paozu, Gohan, the true victor of the Cell Games, had gone through the day relatively unnoticed. Even less notice, with the exception of close friends and family, was given to Son Goku, who had made the ultimate sacrifice that fateful day a few years back. The past three years had been a time of peace, and it was Goku's sacrifice that had brought them to that place.

Gohan's thoughts wandered back to that day. For so long he had blamed himself for Goku's death, blamed himself for not killing Cell quickly enough, for not listening to his father. His friends had been extremely supportive, always reassuring him that they didn't blame him, that it had been Goku's choice, that Goku had been proud of him, and with their help Gohan had set aside that overwhelming guilt. However, every once in a while in the back of his mind he still wondered if it really had been his fault that Goku had died. He asked himself why Goku had chosen to remain in the underworld rather than come back to life. And then he would picture Goku's smiling face and know that that was the only answer he would ever get.

So much had changed in three years time. Goten had been born, and Gohan had done everything he could think of to be the best big brother possible. Chichi was pushing him as hard as ever in his studies, but Gohan found that he didn't mind as much as he used to. It kept him busy in these times of peace, and he no longer had to worry that while he was stuck in his room studying, terrible things were going on elsewhere. That didn't mean, though, that he had stopped sneaking out from time to time when he was supposed to be doing homework.

Gohan smiled to himself. What would Goku say if he could see his son – no, sons – now?

He stood and walked to a spot deeper in the wood. In the middle of the small clearing lay a simple headstone. With his finger, Gohan traced the words carved on the smooth surface. They read:

Son Goku

737-767

Father, friend, husband, and hero

Thank you for all that you gave.

May angels lead you in.

_Dad_, thought Gohan, _you gave us so much. I never really got to thank you, did I? For saving us all so many times, for helping me find the strength to beat Cell, for the joy that you gave us just by being there. I guess the easiest way to say it is… I am grateful for each and every moment I spent with you, Dad. I'm just sorry that Goten will never have that._

He lay on his back, eyes open toward the heavens. _What's it like up there, Dad?_ he thought. _Is it nice? Are you happy?_ The boy grinned the famous Son grin, inherited from his father. _Oh, wait. That was a stupid question; you're always happy, aren't you?_

_Hey, Dad, what would you think if you could see me now? So much has changed, but I am still proud to call you "father." I feel so lucky to have had all the time that I had with you. Now that Goten's getting old enough to ask me questions, sometimes I tell him stories about you. He's so fascinated by them, too. And he feels extra special when I tell him how much he looks like you. He really does look like you, Dad. He acts like you too. It's a shame that he'll never get to meet you._

_I just wish that you could hear me._

Gohan sprawled out on the grass, willing his thoughts to reach out to the stars.

_All I ask is for just one more day with you, Dad. One more day. I'd give anything to have that chance. I'd introduce you to Goten, and we could go fishing, spend time with our friends… you could experience Mom's cooking again… but I guess I'm asking for too much, aren't I, Dad?_

After lying for a while under the blanket of stars that made up the sky, the young boy stood. "I love you, Daddy," he whispered, and then he turned and walked away.

As he made his way home over the grassy hills, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and, just like at the funeral three years before, saw his father's smiling face reflected in the sky. And as the boy smiled in return, the ghostly image of Son Goku flew away on angels' wings into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note** (Oct. 2010): This was originally published as a songfic to Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me," back in the day before songfics were explicitly against the rules. The story's title, "Sleepless Roads," is a reference to the chorus, and a version of the fic with lyrics intertwined can be found at my livejournal. I'd like to dedicate this fic to my dear friend/twin Rin, who called the song to my attention and pointed out what a good fit it was for Goku's death.


End file.
